First lasting love
by ladyluck96
Summary: Ashley Sherwood had been in Thackervile Oklahoma just to see a concert. Little did she know Keith Harkin would enter her life
1. Chapter 1

**Hey All! This is my very first M-Rated story. So I went to the Celtic Thunder show in Thackerville Oklahoma and I met Keith Harkin and George Donaldson. I fell in love with Keith and all that stuff soo me and my dreams I decided to re-create the dream. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

_**The First time that I saw you~**_

_My name is Ashley Nicole Sherwood, im 21 years old and I live in Oklahoma City. I go to Oklahoma University. I'm your average girl..well except for when it comes to my Irish roots, I'm really into my home roots and the music! I'm a big fan of Celtic Thunder, No one in particular really I just love their music. So here I am in Thackerville Oklahoma in the Windstar Casino and I have my tickets in hand but its noon and the doors don't open till 7:30pm what to do with my time.. _

I sigh softly as I set in the Chips and Ale pub fiddling with my pint of the Dark Irish ale. I grab my purse as another person was about to set next to me at the mini bar. I looked up to see who I moved my purse for as they sat down I heard a light sorry come from the man with an Irish accent, me being me I didn't think much of it. I see shaggy blond hair and some dark Irish beer I smirk and chuckled. After a few moments of trying to find service on my mobile I hop down from the tall stool, little did I know the heel of my boot was caught on the ledge of the stool, I paid no attention and just hopped down, as I did so I fell to the ground, as did all of my stuff including my purse, the empty glass of Ale were all on the ground.

"Ah!" I exclaimed lying on the ground for a moment. I felt a strong yet gentle hand on my leg and one hand on my back and the other one on my shoulder. I looked to see who my rescuers are. I look down to see Emmet Cahill untangling my foot, and then I see Keith Harkin holding me up. I blush and think of how ridiculous this sight must be. "Alright let's see if we can get you up without too much trouble shall we?" Emmet said smiling at me. I nod my head in response. Slowly but surely im back up on my feet. "Thank you both for helping me" I said smiling at them getting a better look at them.

~_**Keith's POV**_~

"Aye no problem" I said smiling getting a better look at her face. Her big brown eyes and her long soft dark blond hair falling into place without her doing anything to it. Her porcelain doll skin , and her soft pink lips. I smile to myself and I feel tightness in my pants. _'No! Not here in front of this beauty' _I pleaded with myself._ "_So, what's a girl like you doing all the way out here? " I asked causally. "Well this is a casino right?" I smile and laugh "But I am here to see some Irish boys and a Scottish guy." I nodded and smiled. "Yea, I hear there grand" I said teasingly, she smile and laughed her perils of teeth showing lightly. "Aye, do you need any help to anywhere?" I asked hoping to get to know her a bit better. Then all of a sudden Emmet's mobile goes off. "Hello?... yea… yea… on my way!" he slammed his mobile shut "Keith I'll see ya later Sharon needs to talk to me" he said as he started to rush off. "Well then I guess it's just us Mr. Harkin" she smiled and winked at me.

*_**After the show* **_

'_Wow! What a crowd! Sold out show! That's what im talking about!_ ' I smiled as I see Ashley by the bar i smile and practically ran to her. As I got to her she embraces me and I embrace her. Her arms around my neck, mine around her waist. "Grand show!" she said into my ear. "Thanks" I smiled into her hair. We finally let go of each other. "May I buy you a drink ? "She looked at me and smiled. "Why yes you may Mr. Harkin." She giggled and smiled.

*_**Later on**_*

We weren't drunk but we did have quite a few drinks and well somehow we managed to be in her hotel room. We were lying on her queen size bed, put the 'Do not disturb' sign on the handle and locked at the locks on the door.

Our bodies entwined together. Her small yet strong body blow mine, our kisses deepened as I open my mouth and slid my tongue against her teeth. She opens her mouth and I darted my tongue in to explore. I ran it all over her tongue and after that, I felt her legs wrap around my waist, I moan into our kiss. I break the kiss and sit up taking my shirt off. I then lay back down on top of her and lift up her shirt exposing her light pink bra. I unhook her bra exposing her hardened nipples on her perfect breast. I then remove my black belt and her belt. I undo her button and zipper to her pants and she untangles her legs from my waist and with one tug her pants were off leaving only her in her blue panties. I sit on my knees and run my hands up her smooth body.

~_**Ashley's POV~**_

I felt all the pleasureness run out my body as his strong hands run up and down my body. I moan and smile. I sit up and scoot off the bed landing in Keith's lap my legs around his waist, I rub my hands up and down his chest, his hair on his chest in between my fingers. I look into his green-blue eyes he looks into my eyes through his blond long shaggy hair. He smiles at me and kisses me he lays back and pulls me on top of him, he lays his hands on my ass. After a moment I slip out of his grip at unbutton his pants and tugging them off, leaving him in his boxers and his cock clearly hard. I smiled at him and started to gently grip his cock with my hand and I started to slowly pump my hand up and down as slow as possible. His moans, and light thrusting of his hips I then take his cock in my mouth and bob my head up and down running my tongue along the sides of his hard, yummy cock. I stop as soon as I felt his hands pull my head up from his cock. He gets up helping me up and helping me up onto the bed. As I lay there on the white bedding I felt a finger drill into me. I gasp from the sudden pleasure and it just causes a tongue to lick in circles in me along with the drilling finger, he looks up at me and smirks as he stands and lays on top of me he kisses me lightly and whispers to me "Are you sure you wanna do this?" I looked at him and nodded.

He smiles and then puts his cock inside of me. We both moan and kiss as our bodies are becoming one. He was pounding me with all his might and he then screams as do I and we both climax together. I could feel the white creamy cum inside of me. Keith then pulls out and lays next to me getting under the white covers pulling me along with him. He holds me tightly and turns out the light and settles back next to me as I feel his arms around my waist and his head resting onto of mine.

_I don't know where this will lead up to but Keith R. Harkin I love you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay heres your next Chapter! **

_**Chapter 2: New Days**_

Keith's POV

_The next morning I woke up to a empty bed I looked around for min and heard the shower running. I smiled as the memories from the night before came back to me, then it hit me. I have to leave for Huston today, and I can't take her with me. I heard the water stop running and the door open, I quickly closed my eyes and portended I was asleep, I felt the bed shift lightly and a small warm gentle hand run slowly down my chest, I moaned and felt myself get hard. I heard her chuckle lightly and felt her breath on my ear._

"_Wake up I know your awake because you're not snoring" she said lightly. I laugh and open my eyes this women only dressed in a towel. _

"_You know that's one way to get yourself in trouble with me young lady!" I said smirking._

"_And what's that?" She smiles_

"_Teasing me, to teach me a lesson!" I said grabbing her towel and reviling her naked body and getting on top of her, we started laughing until she looked at me and frowned._

"_What's wrong babe?" I asked_

"_Well you have to leave today and I'm not sure when we'll see other." She said _

"_Love I'll see you when I'm on break I promise" I said as I kissed her._

_She smiled and I laid my body on top of hers and held her._

"_Let's just enjoy the time we have left together." Said looking into her eyes_

_*__**After the CT fall shows ended***_

_I walk up to her doorstep and knock quietly, She opens the door looking confused yet happy at the same time._

"_Remember what I said?" I looked at her teasingly _

_She got the biggest smile on her face and Jumped in my arms to hug me with all her might._

"_Gosh I've missed you I know it's only been what a day or two but that's long enough for me!" She whispered in my ear_

"_Aye now I'm afraid of what you'll do when I go back on tour!" I said carrying her inside along with my bags. _

"_Well, let's worry about that when the time comes. But until then lets worry about right now" She said smiling as she got away from my arms as I dropped my bags shut and locked the door._

_Ashley walked into her spare room with my bags in her hand I looked at her with confusion 'I've tried to tell her I'll get my own bags but no she just wants me sit and be lazy just like a bum!'_

_I chuckled to myself as I was thinking to myself She walks back into the room and sits next to and rest her legs in my lap I look at her and smile seeing that we are in the love seat._

_I smile and pull her into my lap as I do so I kiss her lips softly she returns the favor to me as she kisses me softly I lean into her and hold her closely to me as I lay on top of her._

_I can feel both our hearts pounding and heat rush to our faces I moa into the kiss wanting more body contact but not wanting to push. I feel her hands come to the bottom of my shirt and start bringing the shirt off. I break the kiss for a moment and take the shirt off throwing it to the ground._

_I leaned back into her and crashed our lips together for an intense kiss. My hands find their way to her waist to the bottom of her shirt, I grabbed hold of the cotton fabric and break our kiss once more to pull her tank top over her head only leaving her in a strapless bra and her sweats._

_She smirked playfully at me as she somehow manage to get away from me, ran to her room. I chased after her only to see her in her bed and the rest of her clothes in the floor; I smirked and undid my belt and undo my pants letting them fall to the ground along with my underwear. She smiled and motions me to come to her bed and get under the covers with her. I smile and get in to bed with her and get under the covers. I waste no time on using a condom I need to be in this woman now! I roll on top of her and slide my dick right in to her, we both moaned and groaned as we thrust in such a rhythm beat, I felt her body shake as I was pounding in and out of her. She ran her hand throughout my hair and we both kissed as if there was no tomorrow._

_The woman closed her eyes, as she broke our kiss she screamed out my name as she came to her point, I thrust a few more times and screamed out her name as I cummed inside of her. Our hearts pounding, both our bodies sweaty, our bodies intertwined, our breaths shallow and deep breathing, trying to catch our breath. I pull out of her and gather her up into my arms as I turned the radio up I found it ironic that Garth Brooks was on Singing The Red Strokes_

"_Moonlight on canvas, midnight and wine  
>Two shadows starting to softly combine<br>The picture they're painting  
>Is one of the heart<br>And to those who have seen it  
>It's a true work of art<em>

Oh, the red strokes  
>Passions uncaged<br>Thundering moments of tenderness rage  
>Oh, the red strokes<br>Tempered and strong  
>Burning the night like the dawn<p>

Steam on the window, salt in a kiss  
>Two hearts have never pounded like this<br>Inspired by a vision  
>That they can't command<br>Erasing the borders  
>With each brush of a hand<p>

Oh, the red strokes  
>Passions uncaged<br>Thundering moments of tenderness rage  
>Oh, the red strokes<br>Tempered and strong  
>Burning the night like the dawn<p>

Oh, the blues will be blue and the jealousies green  
>But when love picks its shade it demands to be seen<p>

Oh, the red strokes  
>Passions uncaged<br>Thundering moments of tenderness rage  
>Oh, the red strokes<br>Fearlessly drawn  
>Burning the night like the dawn<p>

Oh, the red strokes  
>Passions uncaged<br>Thundering moments of tenderness rage  
>Oh, the red strokes<br>Fearlessly drawn  
>Burning the night like the dawn<p>

Steam on the window, salt in a kiss  
>Two hearts have never pounded like this"<p>

_**Song: The Red Strokes by Garth Brooks! Favorite Author and Story and Follow Author and Story pleaseee! **_


End file.
